1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a robotic device and more particularly, to the design for a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial robots have been employed for decades to automate repetitive manufacturing tasks, such as welding among others. Industrial robots are also used to deliver components or move workpieces on assembly lines. Robots are only now being developed for consumer use. For example, robotic vacuums, robotic lawn mowers, surveillance robots and companion robots are now available to the public. The Applicants have identified a need for a consumer robot that can assist in toting items, for example, within a work place, around the home or in a shopping environment. However, industrial robots typically utilized to deliver components or move workpieces in a factory setting are inadequate for navigating outside of the factory setting where the robot typically follows a painted line on a floor and are programmed to move between predefined destinations. Additionally, outdoor robots, such as lawn mower or even robotically driven vehicles are also inadequate for navigating in areas crowded with obstacles and moving people. Moreover, none of the aforementioned robotic systems are configured to interact with a specific person while that person is performing tasks unrelated to the robot.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved robot which can provide hand and attention-free assistance to a user.